Siren
by DestinyDevistation
Summary: Her voice was perfect.  She stoped singing, and she looked just as amazed as me. Those shining green eyes looking right into me. Her expression changed and she looked sad. She said my name again, "Sasuke."


**Siren**

_DestinyDevistation._

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

_please post link to this story if any fanart is made. _

_& please read my other is good._

I woke up that morning believing that day would be the same as the ones before. I would have never forseen what fate had instore for me.

I was dressed in my best suit, I don't remember why, I just felt like wearing it. I remember the date, June 30th 1476. I had been staying away from my home, Konoha. I was visiting the ocean. I was hoping to meet someone diffrent. The women in Konoha only chased me for my looks and my name, Uchiha. Our family was famous. but, after the accident, i'm the only one. I came here because no body in Kirigakuru knew my name. I had been walking for about three hours. It was still early morning, but so far, I had givin up hope on finding someone, they were all as shallow and pompas as the women at home. Kirigakaru was a collection of Islands all connected by a series of bridges. I was comming up on one now. It was fairly large, streching about half a mile long. I steped up onto in and walked about half the length on the bridge. then I heard it. _"Sasuke..."_ That voice. It was pefrect. I spun around wildly, looking all around before i saw her. She was in the water, resting on a rock about fifty feet away. But, as i looked at her, it was like she was right infront of me. I wasn't shocked by the fact she wasn't human. The large sea-foam green tail that was placed where her legs should be didn't bother me. I noticed she was completley naked, but I couldn't see her breasts. Her long, flowing, pink hair framed her body. Her skin was a creamy pale, absolutley flawless. She was singing, I could understand the words, all except my name, _"Sasuke."_ Her voice was perfect. She stoped singing, and she looked just as amazed as me. Those shining green eyes looking right into me. Her expression changed and she looked sad. She said my name again, _"Sasuke." _Then she slid from the rocks and dissapeared into the water. I had to find her, I needed to find her. She was perfect, absolutley perfect. I knew by the way she said my name that she was the one I had been searching my entire life for. How did she know my name? It didn't matter. Why did she leave? Where did she go? It dosen't matter, she'll come back. I looked around, noone was here. I was the only one who had seen her. So, I waited. I didn't know how long it was, it was night at one point, maybe more... It rained once, didnt it? I didn't know. My eyes never left the sea. I wanted to know her name. I wanted to feel her skin on mine, I just wanted her. People tried to talk to me, people tried to give me money. But, i never responded, i never even looked at them. I was afraid i'd miss her. I knew she was there somewhere. Watching me just below the surface of the water. I could feel her eyes on me. After a while the urge took me over. I plunged my self into the sea. I heard a scream, but I jumped anyway. The water hit me hard, like concrete. But then I sank into the abyss. I saw her swim tward me. _"Sasuke, you should have went home" _ I just looked at her. She grabed onto me and swam TheWaterfilled my lungs and burned. I touched her face, it was perfect. I could feel myslef fading, but atleast i was with her. She hugged onto me, _"you should have stayed away from me, you could have lived" I smiled at her, and she smiled at me. She was so beautiful. _She kissed me, and it was the greatest thing in the world. I was so perfect. For once in my life, everything was perfect. I just happened to be dying. That is until she pulled me up onto the shore line. I could see her now, there was no distance or water to cloud my vision. She was perfect, absolutley perfect. _"you can't be with me Sasuke, and I can't be with you" _I knew we couldn't, but I didn't care. "I'd do anything to be with you" She smiled, and kissed me again. _"I wish there was a way, but there isn't so go, and live your life Sasuke"_ then she pushed herself back into the ocean, and dissapeared. I would find a way.


End file.
